jaderegentfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Jorasu
Description Physique description physique thumb Historique - Grand père homme d’arme des kaijitsu, disparu en déshonneur (dans le massacre de Brinewall) / sinistre presage (dans le genre « un vase qui se casse dans la demeure familiale ») - mère violée par un chef semi orc lors d’un raid, double déshonneur, la mere se desinteresse de son enfant en plongeant dans les drogues varisiennes, sombre dans la folie. - Grandi chez les kaijutsu dont le père l’accueuil ouvertement, se lit d’amitié avec Ameiko de 4 ans son ainée. - A ses 13 ans alors qu’Ameiko part en aventures, Lonjiku Kaijutsu lui raconte les histoires des emigrants Tian-min et le role de son grand père comme protecteur de la famille kaijutsu. - Lonjiku prend la lubie de lui apprendre l’art du sabre et le bushido pour oublier la fugue de sa fille. - A 15 ans Ameiko rentre et Jorasu prend comme principe de racheter sa lignée auprès des dieux et de proteger la lignée Kaijitsu, il suit Aimeko et l’aide à gerer sa taverne vu qu’elle est complètement apte a se défendre (et bien plus forte que Jorasu). - A 17 ans Défend la taverne avec Ameiko pendant l’attaques de gobelins pendant le raid. Touché par la mort de Lonjiku pendant celui ci, il est déchiré entre l’envie de venger son maitre avec les autres aventuriers, et tenir compagnie à Ameiko pendant son deuil. - Au bout de 3 ans il a connu le changement de la ville et sa montée en indépendance, la decouverte de la cité merveilleuse de xin ayant vidé les villes côtière de Varisie de leurs aventuriers. Statistiques Male Human (Tian-Min) Samurai (Sword Saint) 2/Sorcerer 1 CG Medium humanoid (human) Init '''+6; '''Senses '''Perception +4 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '19, touch 12, flat-footed 17 (+6 armor, +1 shield, +2 Dex) '''hp '''30 (2d10+1d6+6) '''Fort '+5, 'Ref '+2, 'Will '+2 '''Defensive Abilities '''resolve ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '20 ft. '''Melee '(L) club +3 (1d8+4/×2) and :katana +4 (1d8+4/18-20/×2) and :(L) masterwork dagger +4 (1d6+3/19-20/×2) 'Special Attacks '''bloodline arcana: draconic, claws, iajutsu strike, challenge '''Sorcerer Spells Known '(CL 1st; concentration +3): 1st (4/day)—''infernal healing, endure elements'' 0 (at will)—''detect magic, light, ghost sound (DC 12), prestidigitation (DC 12)'' ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '16, '''Dex '''14, '''Con '''14, '''Int '''8, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''15 '''Base Atk '+2; 'CMB '+5; '''CMD '''17 '''Feats '''Arcane Strike, Eschew Materials, Improved Initiative, Skill Focus (Survival) '''Traits '''best friend, orphaned '''Skills '''Bluff +6, Diplomacy +8, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (arcana) +4, Knowledge (history) +3, Knowledge (nobility) +3, Perception +4, Ride +2, Sense Motive +4, Survival +8, Swim +3; Racial Modifiers honor in all things '''Languages '''Common, Minkaian, Tien '''SQ '''bloodlines (draconic dragon [fire]), orders (order of the warrior), warrior's skills '''Combat Gear '''Scroll of Dispel Magic; '''Other Gear '''Masterwork Breastplate, Buckler, Club, Katana, Masterwork Dagger, Fighter's kit, 11 GP ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Arcane Strike As a swift action, add +1 damage, +1 per 5 caster levels and your weapons are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Best Friend (Ameiko) (Ex) +1 vs foes threatening friend. Bloodline Arcana: Draconic (Ex) +1 damage per die for Fire spells. Claws (5 rounds/day) (Ex) 2 Claw atacks deal 1d4 damage Eschew Materials Cast spells without materials, if component cost is 1 gp or less. Honor in All Things (1/day) (Ex) Gain +4 morale bonus to Save or Skill check. Iajutsu Strike +1d6/-4 AC (Full-round) (Ex) Draw sword as strike challenged foe for extra dam, but take AC penalty for 1 rd. You can use this once per foe, each day. Resolve (1/day) (Ex) Starting at 1st level, the samurai gains resolve that he can call upon to endure even the most devastating wounds and afflictions. He can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every two samurai levels beyond Scroll of Dispel Magic Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Warrior's Challenge +2 (1/day) (Ex) +2 to damage target, -2 AC vs. others when used, DR 1/- against attacks from challenge target. Warrior's Skills +1 +1 For Knowledge (Nobility) checks relating to the nobles or politics of your land.